When I Met My Father
by Reader Castellan
Summary: Trunks thinks about the time when he went to the past and met his father.


**When I Met My Father…**

Mom always talked about him in such a tone that it made me desperate.

Desperate to meet my father. She would always praise him, think of him fondly, lovingly and sadly. So sadly that it brought tears to her eyes.

Seeing her sad made me sad as well. My father, the Prince of All Saiyans, Prince Vegeta had died valiantly, fighting the androids till his very last breath. I was very little then, maybe one or two years old. Since then my mom has raised me up alone. She is very brave, braver than any other person I have known in my life of eighteen years. Gohan was brave too, but he had powers. All of did except her and yet she resisted the androids. She fought them in her way. I am proud of her.

My mom had been working on a time machine project for some years now. I knew she wouldn't succeed. You just can't time travel like that. But yesterday she gave me the good news.

The time capsule was ready and working.

I was happy for her, really happy. But I dreaded it. I knew its purpose all along.

Mom wanted me to save the past.

She thought that if I went to the past then I could find something about the androids that could help me destroy them and it would also save the past. It had sounded like a good idea at that time because I was sure that she would be unsuccessful. Now I was afraid. What was I supposed to do? How to warn them? I was excited that I would get to see my dad but I couldn't tell him. What would he do if by some accident he sees me?

And my biggest fear? What if I get stuck in time? What if I am never able to return?

My time was up to worry about it because the very next day mom decided that I should leave. I hugged her tenderly, trying to etch her embrace in my memory and then took off.

Time travel was- bizarre!

Imagine you are cleaning with a vacuum cleaner. Imagine it getting bigger. And now imagine it trying to suck you in and you hold on to some pillar to save yourself.

You get the picture?

Well, it was something like that. I held on to the controls for my dear life and also for my desire to meet my dad.

When I reached the past I felt as if the whole earth was swirling. I staggered out of the capsule, holding my head. Suddenly I became alert.

Frieza was approaching.

I knew that he posed no threat to _me_ but the others, the other Z fighters who were nearby had no idea whatsoever, that Frieza had become stronger.

Goku was not around and so I took it upon myself to fend him off.

So naturally, I stepped in.

Defeating Frieza was hard, as hard as counting till ten.

When I was done with King Cold as well I turned to look at the Z warriors. I smiled at them all but my eyes were searching for only him. "Where are you dad?" I thought and then I noticed him.

I would have had noticed him much earlier had it not been for his stupid pink shirt. I was surprised.

I resembled him _so_ much! The same shape of the eyes, the same face structure, same kind of face as well, except that according to mom I look better.

The only thing different were the eyes. I'm not talking about the colour, though it was different too; I'm talking about emotions. His eyes showed anger. Anger for _me_.

I hate it when people get angry with me.

I told them that I knew where and when Goku would come. Some of them believed me, some didn't. They followed me anyway and I took them to the spot where Goku would land.

I couldn't keep my eyes off my dad. He was strong and his eyes showed the thirst for power and a certain annoyance at finding another super saiyan. I doubted this man would have ever even lifted me had he been alive. But I knew he would have loved me because I could see into his heart even now. He was a good saiyan. His nature was a bit…human. I don't whether it is considered good or bad but it was good for me so I will take it as good.

After two hours Goku arrived. I went to have a talk with him, it was important. I told him the androids and gave him the antidote that my mother had sent. I even told him the truth about my parents. He was surprised and he had laughed so hysterically that I felt pretty embarrassed.

I told him that I had to leave now. He nodded and I got back into my time capsule. I waved at them but I was looking only at him. I wish he had been alive in my time. I wish that for all of them but if Vegeta would have been alive then maybe my childhood wouldn't have been so bad. I could only pray that he would be safe. I didn't want to lose him again, even though he behaved very badly and over confidently.

I just want him to be alive and happy so that the past me wouldn't have to suffer all I had to. I just hope he makes it.


End file.
